


We’ll Find A New Equation

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is claimed with a bite to officially join the pack, and has to stay with his two favorite werewolves while the effects wear off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’ll Find A New Equation

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fluffy fic written for McHaleinski week!

“You need more power. We were barely able to drive off that last pack,” Derek says calmly. “We need to be ready. You need to officially bring Stiles into the pack.”

Scott stares at him, betrayed. “I’m not turning him,” he says angrily.

Derek sighs, looking put-upon. “Come on, Scott. I’m not suggesting you do. I’m saying you need initiate him by giving him a claiming bite.”

“And that won’t turn him into a werewolf?” Scott asks warily, raising his eyebrows.

“It’s based on intent,” Derek says. “So if you bite him, and don’t want him to be a werewolf, he won’t turn.”

“Okay,” Scott says, looking agreeable. “I have to ask Stiles first, though. If he doesn’t agree, I’m not doing it.”

“Of course,” Derek says. “It’s his choice. Tell him he can call me if he has questions.”

 

*

 

They decide to do it at Derek’s loft. It’s safe and familiar to both of them, and the rest of the pack has been warned off of disturbing them. And Derek had offered, anyway.

A claiming bite, Derek had explained, would create a bond between a werewolf and a human. It would increase the power of the werewolf and create a shared connection, much like the one between an alpha and a beta. 

“Wait a minute,” Stiles had said. “Any werewolf can do it? Not just an Alpha?”

“Yes,” Derek had said carefully. “But the only time a beta would claim a human is if they were mates. Lovers.”

Stiles had looked away, and hadn’t said anything else after that.

*

 

“Um,” Stiles says, arms crossed over his bare chest. “Do I really have to be shirtless for this?”

“Yes,” Derek and Scott say simultaneously.

“Fine,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes. “Can we move it along, then?”

“Scott needs to concentrate,” Derek lectures. “If he’s not focused on claiming when he bites you, well.” Derek doesn’t need to finish the rest of that sentence, they all know. He reaches out, tapping his fingers against the skin of Stiles’ upper shoulder, where it joins his neck. “Right here,” he says to Scott.

“Okay,” he says, eyes flaring red as he steps closer to Stiles. “I don’t want to hurt him,” he mumbles through his dropped fangs.

“It’s fine,” Stiles says, impulsively grabbing Scott’s hand and squeezing. He doesn’t let go.

He needs the reassurance, honestly. This whole thing has an air of tension, of danger, and it’s making him feel strange. Kind of tingly, really. Though, that could also be the proximity of two very good-looking werewolves, who are standing rather close to him while he’s half-naked. 

“Be sure,” Derek warns, as Scott opens his mouth against Stiles’ bare skin. 

Stiles tries not to shiver. Then Scott’s teeth are pinpoints of pressure breaking through, and it feels awful and weirdly pleasant all at the same time. The white heat of it spreads through him as he feels his muscles shudder, and the feeling rushing through his body is almost like relief. Like completion. 

“Not too deep,” he hears Derek say, his hand clamping down on Stiles’ other shoulder, steadying him.

Stiles starts to feel dizzy and overheated, feverish, and he feels so hot that he idly wonders if he’s burning Derek’s hand.

Then it’s over, and Stiles feels it all the way to his toes when Scott pulls his teeth free. 

He can’t see it, but he’s sure he’s sporting a picture perfect bite mark, outlined in bright red. A wave of vertigo rolls through him as he lets go of Scott’s hand, and reaches over to touch it. His shoulder feels like it’s made of rubber, numb and painful at the same time, and it’s suddenly getting hard to breathe. He tries to inhale deeply and feels his punctured skin pull tight, feels a droplet of blood roll down his back.

“Oh, god,” he says, and promptly passes out.

 

*

 

He wakes on Derek’s shitty couch, to the sound of quiet conversation in the kitchen. Shit, no one told him he was going to _faint_. Someone must have caught him, because he doesn’t feel bruised.

His body does feel odd, though. Different. There’s a strange energy running beneath his skin, and he feels sharp, powerful. All the colors seem brighter, all the smells are stronger. He looks down at himself, taking stock, and—

“Um, guys?” he calls, trying not to sound as freaked out as he feels. “I thought you said this wasn’t going to turn me,” he says as Scott and Derek hurry to his side. 

“It didn’t,” Derek says firmly.

“Then how do you explain this?” he asks, bewildered, and holds up his hands. 

Each finger is tipped with a sharp claw. 

“Oh, god,” Scott says, suddenly looking pale. 

Derek rolls his eyes. “You didn’t turn him,” he says calmly. He puts his hand on the back of Scott’s head, and shoves down until his nose is against Stiles’ neck. “Smell him,” Derek says.

Stiles tries not to shiver. Scott smells really good, and something about the way he’s leaning over him makes Stiles want to angle his shoulder, show Scott his mark. 

Which, shit.

His hand flies to the bite, and finds the skin there mildly puffy and tender. It’s definitely still there, though. 

“See?” Derek says, letting Scott straighten up. “He’s still human.”

“Then why do I have these wolfy attributes?” Stiles asks, waggling his fingers pointedly.

“Sometimes, the human being claimed will experience partial werewolf abilities,” Derek says. “Temporarily.”

“How long will it last?” Stiles says, running his tongue over his canines. It might be his imagination, but they feel longer. Sharper. 

“A few days,” Derek says mildly. 

“Sweet! I always wanted to test drive werewolf powers. This is going to be awesome,” Stiles says excitedly. Then he pauses. “Um, can you teach me how to retract these? I’m gonna ruin the couch,” he says, waggling his fingers.

Derek rolls his eyes. “You’ll both have to stay here a few days, until the effects pass, and Stiles will need to be near his alpha until then. I’m going to go get us some food.” He watches Stiles idly poke himself in the arm with his claws, and shakes his head. “And please try to teach him some control,” he says to Scott.

Scott laughs, pulls Stiles’ hands away. “Okay,” he says, extending his own claws. “Pay attention to what I’m doing.”

Stiles tries to be focused and listen to Scott, but he can’t help being a little distracted. He waits until he can no longer hear the thud of Derek’s footsteps on the stairs, then he grabs Scott with his now fully-human hands, pulling him in close. “Does Derek always smell that good?” he whispers.

Scott stares at him for a moment, looking entirely baffled. Then he starts laughing. “He didn’t always, but yeah, he definitely smells good to me now.” He gives Stiles a wry look. “That’s one of the downsides of werewolf powers. They tend to reveal inconvenient truths about yourself.”

“What?” Stiles says. Then it hits him, and he starts grinning. “You have a crush on Derek, too?”

Scott flushes, drops his head. “Um, yeah. For a while now.”

“And he just started to…smell better to you? I can’t believe that’s a thing,” Stiles says, eyebrows raised. 

“It’s definitely a thing,” Scott says. “It can be kind of awkward, because it makes you want to get close to them, you know? But it can be really nice, too. Their scent becomes a comfort.”

“Interesting,” Stiles says, trying not to think about the fact that Scott smells really good to him, too. He was sure he had his little crush under control, but apparently not. He takes a deep breath, deciding he might as well enjoy it while he can. 

He tries to practice his control, but his focus is interrupted pretty quickly. “I think something’s wrong,” he says thickly, putting his hand on his chest. 

His claws are back, along with his fangs, and he can feel the hot prickle of hair growing along his jawline. He feels strange, like his heart is being lifted out of his chest. 

“What’s wrong?” Scott asks worriedly, his eyes flaring bright red.

“I don’t know,” Stiles gasps. “I feel like I’m about to pass out.” It’s hard to breathe, and the edges of his vision are going gray. He slumps forward over his knees, hoping it’ll bring him some relief. 

Scott scoots tentatively closer, gently placing a hand on Stiles’ back. 

That’s all it takes.

Stiles finds himself instinctively surging forward, ducking under Scott’s arm and squirming closer. He pushes his face into Scott’s neck and breathes deep, feeling a profound sense of relief. “That’s better,” he sighs happily, as his claws recede. 

“How is this better?” Scott squawks. 

That brings Stiles’ head up, and he has to admit, they are in an awkward position. He’s half-sprawled on top of Scott, who’s been wedged into the corner of the couch by Stiles’ antics. 

“Oops,” he says. “I was just afraid I was going to have a panic attack, there. Or faint. _Again_.” He backs up to the other side of the couch, spreading out. “Cuddle with me, Scotty,” he says, holding his arms out invitingly. “Don’t be weird about it.”

Scott stares him down the entire time it takes him to get settled in next to him. “Trust me, in this situation, I am _not_ the one being weird.” He slings an arm across Stiles’ chest and pulls him closer anyway. 

*

 

When Derek comes back, they’re still nestled together on the couch. Scott, despite his protests, is actually a pretty great snuggler.

“Derek!” Stiles calls happily, making grabby hands. “Join us!”

Derek rolls his eyes. “At least let me put away the cold stuff,” he says to Stiles. “I guess the bond finally kicked in,” he says to Scott. “It’ll make him a little clingy.”

“I believe the word you are looking for is _tactile_ ,” Stiles says primly.

“Whatever,” Scott says, shoving Stiles’ face back down into his shoulder. “So this is normal?”

“That’s relative,” Derek says, smirking. “But it’s just part of the claiming process. The strength of the bond depends on how close you were before the bite,” Derek says over the sound of him rustling grocery bags. “That’s why I said he’ll need to be around you. Otherwise, he’ll have a hard time with control.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Stiles mumbles. “Hey,” he says, prodding Scott. “Do I look cool as a werewolf?”

“Totally,” Scott says.

It’s right at that moment that Derek comes into the living room, shaking his head.

“Oh, good, you’re here,” Stiles says, ignoring the judgement. “We gotta make room,” he says to Scott. Derek ends up wedged behind Stiles, and Scott back in his position half-laying on him. Stiles considers himself to be in the best position, warm and comfortably sandwiched between both of them.

He grabs Derek’s arm, pulls it across his chest. The contact relieves that last little itch of anxiety in his chest. “Much better,” he sighs, letting his head drop back on to Derek’s shoulder.

“You’re not kidding,” Derek says abruptly, sounding surprised.

Stiles lets his head tip sideways, meeting Derek’s gaze. “Why would I joke about that? Besides, you’re the one who said I’d need this, at least for a few days.”

“Usually the bond is only with the werewolf that bit you. I shouldn’t have affected it either way,” Derek says, sounding puzzled. 

“I mean, I was doing fine with just Scott here,” Stiles explains. “But now I feel even better.” It’s true. He feels safe now, contented, and when he runs his tongue over his teeth, there’s not a hint of sharpness. He closes his eyes and relaxes, enjoying being surrounded by the feel and scent of two werewolves. 

You can have too much of a good thing, though, he finds out. Because eventually, the combined smell of Scott and Derek, along with the contact, gets to be a little too pleasant, and he has to wiggle free. He heads for the bathroom, because he’s feeling too turned on to keep spooning. 

He leans against the door and stares at himself in the mirror, trying to will himself to calm down. He hears Scott ask about dinner, and Derek starts rustling around in the kitchen again. He wonders if they’d know if he…relieved some tension.

They would, he’s sure. He wonders if that would actually bother him.

He deliberates for a minute, then unzips his pants. Time to find out.

*

 

After dinner he feels strangely lethargic, to the point that he falls asleep early while Scott and Derek are discussing pack business. Since pack business is his business, he tries with increasing desperation to stay awake, but to no avail. He keeps drifting off without realizing it, mostly against Derek’s shoulder, which is both nice and sort of awkward. 

The next time he startles awake, Derek is actually carrying him up the stairs. “What is wrong with me?” he asks sleepily, cheek pressed snugly against Derek’s lovely chest. 

“You’re worn out from all the partial shifting you did, you’re not used to it,” Derek says, depositing Stiles on his back in the middle of the bed. “You’ll feel better in the morning.”

Stiles wants to protest that he doesn’t actually feel bad now, just tired, when Derek starts tugging at his jeans. He lifts his hips when Derek asks, then relaxes, content to let someone take care of him. It’s been a while since he felt so important. 

Things get even better when Scott snuggles in on one side, and Derek slips in on the other. Derek pulls up the covers as they move in close, both of them draping their arms over him and tucking their faces close to his neck.

Stiles isn’t a good sleeper on the best of days, and figures he won’t actually be able to fall asleep this way. But he’s warm and surrounded by the combined scent of Scott and Derek, sweet and soothing, and finds he doesn’t have any trouble at all. 

*

He accidentally kisses Derek the next morning.

He finds him at the kitchen table, flipping through an old-looking book. Stiles goes to sit next to him, but instead finds himself leaning in and rubbing his jaw along Derek’s stubbly one. 

Like that’s a totally normal way for them to greet each other. 

Derek just sort of nuzzles back, unperturbed. And the way he tilts his head as Stiles moves away means it takes almost no effort to brush their lips together, slow and sweet.

It’s precisely that moment that he realizes what he’s doing, and he stumbles backwards, fortunately landing in his own chair. Lips tingling, he looks everywhere but at Derek, who he can see smirking out of the corner of his eye. 

Just when the level of awkwardness is becoming unbearable, a sleepy Scott ambles in. He plops down at the table and yawns, seemingly completely unaware of the tension in the room. 

So Stiles is very grateful for his arrival, especially when he mumbles, “We having breakfast?”

Derek finally stops looking smug, and says, “Of course. And as soon as you wake up, you’re helping.” He waits for Scott to nod, then gets up and starts pulling things out of cabinets, leaving them at the table alone. 

Stiles takes advantage of the moment and grabs Scott by the arm, dragging him out of the room. 

“Dude,” he hisses, when he figures they’re out of earshot. “I kissed Derek.”

“What?” Scott says in disbelief, suddenly looking much more awake. 

“It was an accident,” Stiles says defensively, his whisper now at nearly full volume. 

Scott looks like he’s ready to laugh at Stiles’ expense. “How do you kiss someone accidentally?” he asks, dubious. 

“Well, I had, like, this weird urge to get my scent on him, or whatever,” Stiles says quickly. “So I leaned in,” he says, mirroring action to his words, “and I sort of nuzzled his cheek, like this.” And he gently rubs his face against Scott’s jaw. It feels different without the stubble, but still really good. And the way their scents mix together is so heady, he can’t help taking a couple of deep breaths. The werewolf lifestyle is weird, but he’s loving it anyway.

“Um, okay?” Scott says awkwardly, his hands coming up to grip Stiles’ shoulders.

“He just went with it, that was the weird part,” Stiles says against Scott’s neck. 

“Yeah, _that’s_ the weird part,” Scott says drily, even as he tilts his head accommodatingly. 

“See, that’s exactly what Derek did,” Stiles says, enjoying one last nuzzle. “And as I pulled away, he turned his head a little, and I ended up kissing him,” Stiles says, just as mouth touches Scott’s. Oops. 

“Mmm,” Scott says, and his lips part as he pulls Stiles even closer. 

Stiles doesn’t really have any answer to that, except to bury his hands in Scott’s hair and gently bite at his bottom lip. He tries not to smile when Scott groans. He’s kissing his best friend, and it’s pretty fucking awesome.

Too bad that awesomeness is totally interrupted by a pointed throat-clearing. They startle apart to find Derek standing behind them, eyebrow cocked and arms crossed.

“Pretty sure I said something about you helping with breakfast,” he says, smirking, then turns and heads back to the kitchen. 

“Um,” Scott says, swallowing loudly. “Did your kiss with Derek go like that?”

“He didn’t really acknowledge it,” Stiles says faintly. “You, on the other hand—”

Scott interrupts him with a quick, sneaking kiss. “I know. Let’s go help him,” he says, hooking his arm around Stiles’ waist and tugging him forward.

*

 

Stiles heads into the living room when he and Scott finish cleaning up all the breakfast dishes. He finds Derek sprawled out on the couch, reading the same old book from earlier. He’s wearing sweatpants and a soft shirt, and he looks very much like an invitation to Stiles, whose temporary inner-wolf definitely agrees. 

He doesn’t even realize he’s moved until he’s straddling Derek. “Um, is this okay?” he asks belatedly.

Derek lowers the book just enough for Stiles to see him roll his eyes. He grabs Stiles by the back of the neck and pulls him down against his chest, then he calmly goes back to his book. 

He’s just gotten his legs comfortably arranged when he hears Scott say, “Really, Stiles?”

He drags his face up from Derek’s shoulder and gives Scott a cheerful grin. “There’s room for one more,” he says, patting Derek’s side. “He’s surprisingly comfortable.”

Scott looks between them, watching as Derek sighs and puts down his book, opening his arm in invitation. “Okay?” he says, shrugging.

Stiles scoots sideways, dropping between Derek and the back of the couch to leave space for Scott. “See, plenty of room,” he says, gesturing grandly. “Werewolf cuddles for all.”

Derek huffs what might be a laugh.

Scott looks exasperated, but he crawls carefully onto Derek, settling against his chest and nuzzling his face between Derek’s neck and shoulder. His arm brushes against Stiles’, and he curls his hand around Stiles’ wrist, thumb stroking the soft skin there. 

They lay there for a long, peaceful moment, the only sounds are their breathing and the occasional rustle of Stiles, who can’t stay completely still for long.

Eventually, though, Scott breaks. “Is this a thing?” he asks against Derek’s throat. 

Stiles laughs nervously. “I feel like it could be a thing. I mean, I’m definitely into the both of you, and I know for a fact that Scott has a big ol’ crush on you, Derek.”

Scott thumps Stiles on the shoulder, whipping his head up to glare at him. “I do, though,” he mumbles, hiding his face against Derek’s chest again.

Derek smirks. “From the way you guys were making out earlier, I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one he has a crush on.”

“Yeah, that was awesome,” Stiles says dreamily, settling his hand on the curve of Scott’s hip. 

Scott looks up just to roll his eyes, but leans into Stiles’ hand anyway. “What about you, Derek?” he asks.

“Yeah, do we, uh, smell good to you?” Stiles adds. 

Derek gives them a long, unimpressed look, letting the suspense build. Then he cracks a smile. “I might be interested,” he says, tucking one hand into the small of Stiles’ back, and curling the other into Scott’s hair.

“You’d really be cool with that?” Stiles asks in surprise.

Derek shrugs. “Some packs are composed only of a family group. But in those that aren’t, polyamory isn’t exactly uncommon.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles says excitedly. “There’s really werewolf orgies?”

Scott thumps him again, while Derek just rolls his eyes. 

“Fine!” Stiles huffs. “Do you prefer the term love-fest?”

They both ignore him.

“Is it more intense? Sex as a werewolf?” Stiles continues, undeterred. 

“It’s pretty awesome, but I was a virgin before I was bitten, so I can’t really tell you if there’s a difference,” Scott says, grinning.

“And Derek’s always been a werewolf, so he wouldn’t know either,” Stiles mutters. 

“You know, I’ve never had sex with another werewolf,” Scott says musingly, but the there’s something wicked in his voice. “I bet it’s amazing.”

Derek smirks. “Looks like you might get your chance,” he says, rolling his hips up against Scott’s. 

 

*

Stiles wakes up the next morning, tangled around Scott and the blankets, feeling sated. Derek’s already out of bed, but he hasn’t gone far. Stiles finds him relaxing on the couch, watching tv.

The effects of the claiming bite are fading, but Stiles decides he’s going to humor his werewolf instincts as long as possible. That’s his excuse, anyway.

Derek looks very snuggly, so Stiles climbs right into his lap, arms curling around Derek’s shoulders. He gently nuzzles Derek’s neck in greeting, rasping his cheek against Derek’s beard. 

Derek gives an amused little chuckle. “I would have never expected you to be so…”

“Cuddly? Hey, Scott and I used to snuggle together all the time, and I loved it. Don’t be judgy,” he says teasingly, grinning.

“I’m not,” Derek says. “It’s a pleasant surprise.”

“Awesome,” Stiles says, wiggling closer. “Last night was amazing, and I wanted to make sure you knew,” he says against Derek’s neck. “This wasn’t a one-time thing. At least, not for Scott and I. If you’re not—”

“You’re sure?” Derek says, his hands tightening on Stiles’ hips. “I figured you guys just wanted the experience.”

“Um, yeah. I’m very sure, myself. We could ask Scott, if you wanted,” he says, leaning back. He’s just about to yell when Scott appears, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

He flops down on the couch next to them and stretches out comfortably, one of his legs brushing Derek’s. “He knows we want to date him, right?” he asks drowsily, sinking deeper into the cushions. 

“I was just getting to that,” Stiles says, laughing.

“You really want that?” Derek asks quietly. “With me?” 

“Hell, yeah,” Scott answers, and he manages to sound very enthusiastic, despite the fact that his eyes are closed. 

“You heard him,” Stiles says, grinning. “Hell, yeah.” He looks intently at Derek’s face, seeing the warmth there and feeling bold. “You know Scott and I are starting at Beacon Hills Community College in August, right?”

“Yeah?” Derek says, eyebrow cocked.

“So it would be really nice,” Stiles says, smoothing his hands across Derek’s shoulders. “If we could move in with our smart, gorgeous, awesome boyfriend,” he says, playfully brushing his nose against Derek’s. 

“You don’t waste any time, huh?” Derek says, like he’s unsure. But Stiles can see the corners of his mouth quirking up. “I’d certainly think about it.”

“Think about how awesome it would be,” Stiles says, carding his fingers through Derek’s hair. 

Derek glances at the peacefully dozing Scott, then back to Stiles, and he smiles. “I’d like give it a try,” he says.

Stiles’ shout of happiness wakes Scott right up.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
